


Dinner Is Served

by snapealina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape is tired, hungry and grumpy. Remus Lupin is in a silly mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Is Served

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted in 2009, but I'm reposting my old stuff here so I can have them all in the same place.  
> This was my first slash fic (audible gasp).
> 
> Characters belong to JK Rowling, and the song is mostly known by Etta James.

Severus Snape was tired. It had been a long day, and he was looking forward to coming home, sitting down in the library reading a book and drinking a glass of Firewhiskey. But not everyone in the house at Spinner’s End shared that idea.

Remus Lupin was in a good mood. He was in the kitchen cooking dinner for him and his partner. He was expecting him home any moment now, and dinner was almost ready. Arthur Weasley had got him a muggle radio a couple of weeks ago, and Remus had made it kind of a ritual listening to it while cooking.

He heard the sound of footsteps in the living room, and called out. “Dinner is almost ready, Severus.”

Severus Snape walked in the kitchen, and saw his lover dancing by the stove in an apron. 

He dropped down at the nearest chair and laid his head on the table. He had a terrible headache, was starving and wasn’t at all in the mood for listening to muggle-music. “Remus, would you mind?” he pleaded his boyfriend.

But Remus didn’t care. He looked at his worn-out lover and decided that he needed some cheering up, whether he wanted to or not.

He took out his wand and tied his lover’s hands to the chair he was sitting on. Severus struggled but there was no point. “What are you playing at, wolf?” Severus was annoyed. He wasn’t at all in the mood for games now. 

Remus grabbed his wand pretending it to be a muggle microphone and started mouthing the words to the song on the radio.

_I don’t want you to be no slave_

Severus raised his eyebrow. 

_I don’t want you to work all day_

Remus walked towards him in the sexiest way he knew possible.

_But I want you to be true_

Remus’ face was inches from Severus’ stoned one.

_And I just wanna make love to you. Love to you. Oooooo. Love to you._

Remus danced away back to the stove and continued stirring with his back to his, not-amused, boyfriend. His body wriggled to the sound of the music before he suddenly turned to face Severus again.

_All I want to do is wash your clothes_

Remus shook his hips vigorously.

_I don’t want to keep you indoors_

_Severus rolled his eyes._

__There is nothing for you to do_ _

_Remus grabbed Severus by his shoulders and sang directly to his face._

__But keep me making love to you. Love to you. Ooooo. Love to you._ _

_Remus took his wand, and transfigured one of the kitchen towels into a pink feather boa._

__And I can tell by the way you walk that walk_ _

_He walked towards Severus with the boa over his shoulders, bending forwards, shaking his upper body._

__And I can hear by the way you talk that talk_ _

_He walked backwards, shaking even more._

__And I can know by the way you, treat your wolf_ _

_He took the boa and flung it around in the air._

__That I can give you all the lovin’ in the whole wide world_ _

_Remus danced his way up to Severus, placing the boa around his partner’s neck and backing up to the stove again._

__But all I want to do is bake your bread_ _

_Remus swung around grabbing a plate from the counter._

__Just to make sure that you’re well fed_ _

_He ladled some of the food onto it._

__I don’t want you, sad and blue_ _

_The wolf walked slowly towards the tied-up man, pretending the kitchen floor was a catwalk._

__And I just wanna make love to you. Love to you oooooooo love to you. oooo_ _

_Remus sat the plate in front of Severus. “Dinner is served my dear one.” He gave Severus a kiss and untied him._

_A small smirk appeared on Severus’ face. The werewolf could not dance to save his life, but he must admit that it was quite entertaining none the less._


End file.
